


Murder Be Thy Name

by Carlos_Of_Night_Vale



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: American Murder Song - Freeform, Carlisle flexing his Bible knowledge, Gen, Multi, Racism, References to the Bible, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlos_Of_Night_Vale/pseuds/Carlos_Of_Night_Vale
Summary: It's been just under a year since the confrontation with the Volturi and everything within the Cullen households has settled back to normal. But when Winter comes to Forks once again, it doesn't just bring clouds, fog, and snow. It brings a new family that carry a new darkness with them.





	1. The Black Wagon (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Are you looking for Pacific Northwest gothic aesthetic meets Southern gothic meets spooky stuff from the Bible? Well, this is it.

_What's that ridin' o'er the hill and darkenin' the sky?_  
_Lock your windows and your doors and hope it passes by_

It was winter again. Coming to almost a year since the Cullens and the other covens had confronted the Volturi and lived. Things were back to being as normal as they could be. Renesmee was growing. Charlie and Sue were still together and planning their wedding, meaning that Charlie was less confused by Renesmee's unusual aging, Bella's new appearance, and Jacob's ability to turn into a very large dog. The wolves were a part of the family, coming by every so often with Jacob. Things were fine.

Then whispers started about a new family coming to Forks. The Cullens didn't really pay attention at first. But then Charlie started talking about the house down the street had just been bought and the five days later, a van full of furniture had shown up and it had all been loaded into the house. Carlisle heard rumors that the hospital had hired a new nurse, a _male_ nurse at that, transferring all the way from New Orleans. 

They only started to worry when Alice had the vision. Dark clouds, red skies, blood on the snow, and a black station wagon bringing it all. But she didn't see who. No names, no faces, not people at all. That's when Carlisle started asking around about the new nurse. He wanted a name. He got one. Henry Laurie, 23 years old and transferring from New Orleans East Hospital. He told Alice. She looked for anything, any glimpse of a face to put with the name, but came up empty. 

Two weeks after Thanksgiving, Alice had another vision. Bloody hands, glinting knives, and three figures standing in heavy fog. 

At the moment Alice had her vision, a black station wagon drove past the Welcome to Forks sign as a thick dark fog fell over the town.


	2. Chapter 1- Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella, Edward, and Jacob meet the youngest Laurie sibling while picking up Renesmee from Charlie's house and they notice some strange things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The youngest Laurie doesn't talk much.

_Where, o where is quiet Johnny?_   
_Quiet Johnny can't be saved_   
_Where, o where is quiet Johnny?_   
_Quiet Johnny, quiet grave_

"That must be the house," Bella said, looking out the window at the once empty house, now painted a deep cool grey. "That's a really nice shade of grey."

Edward hummed as he glanced at it. "The car wasn't there. I wonder what Carlisle thinks of Henry," he replied as he pulled up to Charlie's house. He shut the car off and he and Bella exited the car. He put his arm around her shoulders as they walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

It was a tense shouldered Jacob who answered, instantly relaxing when he saw them. "Oh thank god you're here," he whispered, "I was afraid it would be another one of _them_."

"Another of who, Jake?" Bella asked as her and Edward crossed the threshold of Charlie's house.

Edward frowned, "Is one of the Lauries here?"

" _Yes_ ," Jacob hissed in response, "and something about him has me severely on edge."

Edward and Bella shared a look. "Living room?" Bella hung her jacket on the rack in the hallway as Jacob nodded. The three walked together to the living room where they saw Renesmee making jewelry on the floor with Sue while Charlie talked to a dark skinned black man about the most recent baseball game.

Charlie noticed them and smiled. "Hey Bells," he hugged her tightly, nodding at Edward, "Edward"

"Hi Dad," Bella smiled as Charlie shook Edward's hand, "hey Sue." Sue smiled as Renesmee ran to her parents.

"I want you to meet one of our newest neighbors," Charlie beckoned the black man over to the huddle in the hallway. "Bella, Edward, this is Johnny Laurie. Johnny, this is my daughter and her husband."

Johnny gave a small smile, "Nice to meet y'all. Heard a lot about you from Charlie."

"Edward Cullen," Edward stuck his hand out. "We've heard a lot about you, too."

Johnny tilted his head and he returned the gesture and shook Edward's hand, "Cullen? Sounds familiar."

"My father works at Forks General."

"Hm," Johnny shoved his hands in his pockets, "he'll be working with Henry then."

Edward nodded, eyes widening just a fraction before returning to normal, "Yes, I suppose he will."

Johnny turned his attention toward Bella, "I apologize for not properly introducing myself."

"It's totally fine," she smiled, hugging Renesmee.

He nodded and turned to Charlie, "I'll take my leave now. Thank you, Charlie." He shook is hand and turned to Sue, "Ma'am." he tuned back to Bella, Edward, Jacob, and Renesmee, "Nice to meet y'all." As he walked between Jacob and Bella, Jacob shrunk himself as much as he could to avoid brushing against him. Johnny turned his head sharply and paused for barely a second before grabbing his coat and walking out the door.

Charlie crossed his arms, "Nice kid. Don't talk too much, though."

Jacob grunted, causing Bella to elbow him. "He seems sweet, dad."

"Quiet Johnny," Renesmee slipped her hand into Edward's, "that's what people call him."

Edward looked down toward her, "That makes sense. He's a man of few words." He looked up at Charlie and Sue, "We'll get out of your hair now." Goodbyes were exchanged, and the group of four left the house. When they were safely outside, Bella sent Renesmee to the car so Edward, Jacob, and her could speak privately.

"Jacob, what happened when he was leaving?" she asked as Renesmee clambered into the car.

Jacob shook his head, "I'm not sure," he ran a hand through his hair, "but I think his eyes turned pure black when he noticed I was trying to avoid him."

Bella's eyes widened as Edward frowned deeply. "That's unusual, but it matches what I heard-or saw-in his thoughts."

"What do you mean saw?" Bella crossed her arms.

Edward glanced between Bella and Jacob, "His thoughts weren't phrases or concrete thoughts like a regular person's are. They were almost-" he paused, trying to find the word, "void. His thoughts were all shades of black and grey. The only change was when he looked at you before he left, Jacob."

Bella and Jacob shared a look. "What changed?" she frowned.

Edward looked directly at Jacob, "His mind flashed red and all he thought about was killing you."

Jacob paled, "What the hell?"

"Let's get home," Bella walked toward the car. "now I'm even more curious to know what Carlisle thinks of Henry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Carlisle meets the oldest Laurie.


	3. Unwed Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle isn't sure he likes what he sees in the eldest Laurie's eyes.

_Cleaned his fingers with a knife_  
_My darling_  
_And went out dressing for a wife_  
_Oh, my pretty darling_

Carlisle pulled into his normal spot at in the hospital parking lot and instantly spotted the black station wagon parked four spaces away from him. He got out of his car and made his way inside and to the front desk where the woman sitting greeted him. "Good morning, Dr Cullen," she smiled as she handed him files for his shift.

"Good morning," he smiled back, turning to go to his office.

"Oh! Dr Cullen!"

Carlisle turned, "Yes?"

"I almost forgot. The new nurse is waiting for you in your office. He'll be working with you."

"Ah," he nodded. "Thank you."

The woman smiled, "No problem! Have a good shift, doctor."

Carlisle returned her smile and made his way to his office. He opened the door and took in the sight of a very dark young man reclining in one of the chairs that sat in front of his desk. He entered fully and addressed the man as he stood, putting his hand out, "Hello. You must be Henry Laurie."

The man took his offered hand with a firm grip, "Indeed I am. You must be Dr Cullen, then."

"Carlisle, please," he walked to his own chair and sat, "I must say, your arrival caused a buzz that put mine to shame."

Henry laughed as he took his seat again, "I take it you're quite the hit with the ladies of the nursing staff, then?"

"Yes, though they're out of luck," Carlisle replied.

"More for the rest of us, then," Henry grinned, displaying white teeth.

"I suppose," Carlisle responded cautiously, the grin almost seeming almost maniacal to him. "Well, now that pleasantries are out of the way, shall we move on to the professional inquiries?"

Henry shrugged, "I suppose it's only natural."

"Tell me a little about where you transferred from. New Orleans East, correct?"

Henry nodded, "I interned there as a med student and was transferred to trauma after I'd finished my degree."

"You must have an incredible record there for them to put you in trauma straight out of school," Carlisle glanced at Henry's file on the desk in front of him, "especially being as young as you are."

"I'm good under pressure." Henry leaned back in his chair, "Though between you and me, it'll be nice to work in a quiet little place like this."

Carlisle smiled, "Yes. Forks is relatively quiet outside of the odd animal attack or minor car crash. It's very slow-paced work."

"Must get you home to the wife a damn sight earlier," Henry inclined his head towards Carlisle's ring. "Keep that on display to ward off your admirers?"

Carlisle leaned back, "It does. The ring-if anything-makes them more determined." He looked at Henry, "Anyone special in your life?"

Henry gave him a too wide smile, "Not at the moment, but I'm always looking."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Carlisle said as he shut Henry's file. The door opened and a woman in her mid 40s entered, "What is it, Kathrine?"

Henry looked at her intensely as she answered, "Gerald is having sons of respiratory depression and hypotension. I'm sure it's nothing, but I think you should come and take a look."

Carlisle signed, "Alright. If you wait here Katherine I'll walk with you there." She nodded as Henry stood, "Henry, I'm glad you're here with us."

"Happy to be here. I'm sure I'm going to enjoy myself," he smirked and turned to leave. As he walked past Katherine, he nodded in her direction, "Ma'am," then walked down the hall.

Carlisle shook his head, making his way to the door and shutting it behind him as Katherine followed. "Fill me in, please, Katherine," he stated as they began the walk to Gerald's room. But his mind was elsewhere. _It must've been a trick of the light_ , he thought, _but for a moment, his eyes looked pitch black_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Rosalie and Emmett meet the only female in the Laurie clan.


	4. Pretty Lavinia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie noticed that the only Laurie woman was beautiful, almost too much so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for implied and almost use of racist language.

_What goes in Lavinia's drum?_   
_One part kisses, three part rum_   
_Northern girl with a Southern tongue_   
_Pretty Lavinia_

"You think this has anything to do with Alice's vision?" Emmett asked as they pulled into the Thriftway parking lot.

Rosalie shrugged, "Not sure, but since Esme got groceries three days ago, I would guess yes."

"Weird," Emmett stated. He stopped the car and the both of them got out of the Range Rover and began walking toward the store. "Which one do you think we're gonna meet?"

"Either the brother or the sister," Rosalie said as they entered the store. She grabbed a hand basket and her and Emmett began walking around. "You hear that?" Rosalie asked, stopping in front of the produce.

Emmett stopped and listened, and as he did, he heard someone across the store softly humming _'Killing Me Softly With His Song'_. "He looked at Rosalie, "I guess we've got the sister."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Let's go, you big idiot." The two walked to the other side of the store in silence and found the source of the humming crouched in front of the bottom three rows of the hair care aisle, her long mass of curly hair obscuring most of her face. They walked over and stood by her, pretending to examine the hair care as well. 

The woman looked over at them, then back to the hair care, sighed and stood. She walked backwards until she was next to Rosalie, but remind facing the wall she had been crouched before. "Excuse me," she began, "I'm sorry to bother y'all, but is another place close by that sells hair care?"

Rosalie turned to her, taking in how pointedly beautiful she was, "I don't think so. I'm sorry. The selection for natural hair is dismal as best in Forks." 

The woman laughed, "Yeah, I'd figured. From what I've seen, me and my brothers are the only people here darker than a sunburn, not counting the reservation, of course." She held her hand out, "I'm Lavinia, Lavinia Laurie."

"Rosalie Hale," she gestured to Emmett, "and this is my boyfriend Emmett Cullen."

"Nice to meet y'all," Lavinia smiled as she shook their hands. "Cullen? You related to the doctor then?" 

Emmett nodded, "He's our adopted dad."

"Both of y'all? Helluva story there, I bet," Lavinia smiled.

Rosalie returned the smile, "Yeah. Emmett and his siblings Edward and Alice are related to Carlisle's wife Esme and my twin brother Jasper and I are related to Carlisle. They adopted us all and I could never thank them enough."

Lavinia grinned at them widely, showing almost too much teeth, "That's beautiful. Y'all are a gorgeous couple, by the way."

Emmett smiled gently down at Rosalie, "Thanks Lavinia."

"You're welcome."

Just then, woman came down the aisle. She walked past the three of them, barging her way past Lavinia mumbling under her breath as she did. Neither of them could hide their flinches at what she said. But before either of them could say anything to her, Lavinia turned on her heels and spoke, "Would you like to turn yourself around and say that to my face?"

The woman stopped and turned back to her, "I don't think I have too, you filthy ni-"

Lavinia got directly in her face before she could finish, "I don't think you wanna finish that sentence, sis. I think you wanna walk away and never let that ugly little word leave your filthy lips ever again." The woman nodded, terrified, and practically ran down the aisle. Lavinia turned back to Rosalie and Emmett, "Sorry 'bout that, y'all. I just can't let that kind of nonsense slide, y'know?"

Rosalie nodded, "That was entirely justified. That was awful."

"I've never gotten used to people who think they can just say shit like that, and people who let them get away with it are even worse. I never let my friend get away with that in Tennessee," Emmett said.

Lavinia smiled at them both, "I thought I heard a bit of a country boy in you, Emmett."

"Born and bred," he replied.

A phone went off, and Lavinia reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, "Seems I've gotta run, but it was wonderful meeting you both," she said.

"Of course," Rosalie said, "It was nice meeting you, too."

Lavinia smiled at them and made her way down the aisle and toward the door. "Did you notice her eyes?" Rosalie asked.

"Yup," Emmett, "they turned black."

Rosalie turned toward him, "Let's get home. I have a feeling we're going to have a family meeting tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the killing begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Murder ballads are fun. Especially when there's cryptids involved. Also, be warned that I'm going to be writing as little as I can of Miss Resume Cartwheel because I don't like the fact that she exists.


End file.
